Elemental Twilight
by Lorcian
Summary: A Shaman based in Darkshore, heads out to check out the Twilight's Hammer camp, and events take a turn for the worst.
1. Chapter 1

**Elemental Twilight, Part 1**

Lorci was making her way through the trees to watch what the Twilight's Hammer were up to in Darkshore. It was raining, the cold wet rain falling on her face. As a Dreanei, being rather tall, it was hard for her to keep hidden amongst the trees and other plant life that covered the land in Darkshore. Her pale blue skin made paler by the cold, her mail armor not really helping her stay warm. The enemy seemed to be setting up some form of machine, probably to call upon some dark force and bring it into Azeroth. There was a small group close to her hiding place, close enough to her so that her Goblin Mechanical Ears would allow her eavesdrop into their conversation.

"The machine is nearing completion, we shall have to contact master Cho'gall and inform him of our progress soon. We must complete it soon as the Night Elves are planning an offensive attack upon us, I found this out via our double agent within their high ranks. Once we have the elemental's through the portal we must begin to swiftly move throughout Darkshore and take over, if we're not fast enough we'll be attacked before we can bring the elemental's through.

"Once we have a hold in Darkshore we'll be able to maneuver our troops north and extend the cave there straight into Mount Hyjal and backup Ragnaros' front there.

"Okay you're all dismissed, relay to your groups of initiates to speed up the pace and stop slacking. Now GET MOVING!"

Hearing this, Lorci realized she was in a difficult position, and she needed to report back to Lor'danel, but who could their double agent be? She would need to use her shamanistic powers to meditate upon this and think upon who could be trusted and who could be a potential spy.

After finding a safe spot close to The Grove of the Ancients, she summoned her totems and started to meditate, slowly closing her glimmering eyes and bowing her head so her dark violet hair fell across her face. She began to reach into her elemental bonds with the earth, flame, ocean and air, calling out for answers.

After a short time of deliberating over the people she knew within the ranks of the Darkshore defensive one name came up time and time again who she believed was a trustworthy ally, Kharava, he was almost brother like to her, even if he was a Night Elf and a rogue. They had been on several quests and killed many of the twilight initiates in their time working together.

After thanking the elements and recalling her totems she set out to find Kharava, last she heard he had been sent on a quest to scout out the Horde movements in the south. Transforming into her wolf form she set off at a running pace, eager to reach him before the Hammer could complete their summoning machine, avoiding roads once she had reached the southern forests as the roads were watched by Orc Guards.

It didn't take long for her to find him, after all those quests together she knew his hiding techniques, careful not to startle him and cause him to attack she approached carefully and whispered to him,

"Kharava, it's Lorci, I need your help. There's trouble brewing and your the only one I can currently trust with the information.

"The Twilight's Hammer are building a summoning machine to bring elemental's to Darkshore and attack us before our attack on them launches. They know about our plans and have a double agent within our ranks. I don't know who to trust and who would betray the information right now. I need your help to come up with a plan and stop them in their tracks."

At first he was shocked to see Lorci as it had been a while since they had been sent on a quest together and he hadn't expected to see her for a few days at least, but then once the information sank in he got that look across his face, the one where he was thinking deeply yet staying alert for hostile attacks. Lorci had seen this on many previous quests and knew not to talk while he processed the information and came up with a strategy.

Kharava was tall for a Night elf, almost as tall as Lorci was. His shale blue skin rippled with the movements of his strong muscles as he maneuvered to get a better position to think, his green hair moving in the breeze gently, and his glowing eyes staring blankly while he thought. After a few moments he suddenly became active again and spoke in his gruff accented voice,

"Okay, i have a idea. I have a trusted friend among the Senitals who may be able to give us some backup, if we can pull this off we might just be able to stop them from completing the machine. If we fail we may have to risk leaking the information, but i see no other way unless we find new intelligence. Meet me back at the Lor'danel inn and we shall find my friend."

After backing away from the horde encampment and using her hearthstone Lorci went into the inn to wait for Kharava, he wasn't long and he wasn't alone. He had his Senital friend with him.

"Lorci this is Erilithal, my brother. He's only part of the senital forces but he's strong enough to give us some backup, and has also had a good amount of hunter training before he joined up. I trust him with my life."

Felling a bit better about the situation now Lorci, bearing her fangs slightly, smiled at her new ally and welcomed him.

"Thank you for helping us. I would have understood if you wanted no part in this, it may be dangerous. I appreciate your help, and I trust Kharava's judgement."

Smiling back Erilithal nodded in acknowledgment, and spoke in a lighter accent but same gruff voice that Kharava had,

"I understand that this will be perilous but I am willing to take the chance. I do not wish to see Darkshore invaded, least of all by the Twilight's Hammer. May Elune bring us luck!"

After buying a round of drinks the three sat down at a table and started to swiftly plan their movements, firstly Lorci and Erilithal would cause a distraction by taming a few bears and sending them into the camp. This should keep the initiates attention long enough for Kharava to stealth in, undetected, and sabotage the machine. It was risky as the higher ranking members wouldn't be as easily fooled by the distraction, and it wouldn't take long for them to calm down the commotion. Kharava would be on borrowed time, and would have to be fast as well as stealthy. If discovered he was to set off smoke bombs and speed it out of the camp as fast as he could, loosing any pursuers amongst the tree's. They would then meet up at The Grove of the Ancients and decide upon how to worm out the spy.

They made their way down to the Twilight camp, just before nightfall, the plan would work better in the dark and would cause more of a panic, Erilithar used his hunter skills to tame a few bears. Creeping closer to the camp Kharava made his way around closer to the machine. Lorci and Erilithar made their way to another point in the camps border, with the bears, to cause the distraction.

"By the light, i hope this works, I couldn't stand if we lost Darkshore to a bunch of cultists!" Lorci was nervous but hopeful that the quest would succeed.

"Could you give this big one a Gift of the Naaru before we send them in, it may buy Kharava a few more seconds of time to escape" Erilithar asked Lorci.

After giving the bears some defensive healing Erilithar sent them in. Lorci was only able to watch as the panic began, hoping that Kharava could get in and out in time.

After about 5 minutes of panic they heard a large bang.

"Kharava must have got it" Lorci exclaimed, "that sounded like the machine exploded. Now all he has to do is get out of there, the bears wont keep the initiates for long now.

"Oh no! There's only the big one left, and it doesn't look like its doing well! I'm going in, I have to let Kharava escape. I'll go in in wolf form and I should be able to outrun these noobs!"

Without waiting for a reply from Erilithar she transformed and ran in, howling with all her might to get the initiates attention. It worked, her attack had startled the initiates who had thought the bears were thier only foe's and they quickly forgot about the explosion. Seeing the bushes move across the camp Lorci knew Kharava had gotten out safely. As she turned to run she saw something she didn't expect, an Ogre, she hadn't seen him there before, the explosion and panic must of brought him from his tent. He was in the way of her escape, what could she do? In an attempt to use speed to her advantage she tried to outmaneuver him and get to the safety of the forest, but he was too fast. He caught her by the tail and she let out a yelp. She felt the air move above her, something hard, then darkness.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Elemental Twilight - Part 2**

Feeling very sore and drowsy Lorci awoke to a view of the night sky, obstructed only by thin metal bars. She sat up slowly, and painfully, to find she was caged. The Ogre must have knocked her out and dragged her off into a cage. Quite alone, and severely bruised, there wasnt much she could do but sit and wait, surely Erilithal would have met with Kharava like they had planned and they would bring reinforcements soon. In the mean time she would be able to gain more information while she was stuck there, as far as her capters would be conserned she was a dead Draenei and therefor not a liability to leak information, they wouldnt be so careful around her.

Just before dawn the Ogre came up to her cage, looking rather pleased with himself, his fists clenched ready for whatever torture he had planned,

"Ah little Draenei, your awake. Now answer these questions for me, or ill have to hurt you some more..."

Too weak to fight back, Lorci tried to back into a corner so it was harder for the Ogre to reach her. He was rather small for an Ogre but it was obvious that didnt hinder his strength, his arms were as thick and tree trunks and she could see the viens protruding as he reached towards her. He wore the usual Ogre clothing, with the exception that he had inignea showing he was a member of the Hammer. Pulling her out of the cage by her waist, he begun to speak, in a voice that gave Lorci chills.

"So tell me my sweet blue squishy Draenei, how much information have you told your superiors before attacking us? You'd be wise to speak or you may wish id give you a swift death."

Feeling very vunerable Lorci wasnt sure what to say, she hadnt told anyone but Kharava and Erilithal, but telling the Ogre this may mean he would kill her then and there, and she may not get a chance to gain more intelligence on the Hammer.

"I told a few i trust, i know you have a spy within the forces at Lor'danel, you wont get away with this, my allys will be on their way."

In a rage the Ogre tightened his grip around Lorci causing her to wince in pain, and struggle for consiousness.

"What did you tell them? How much information did you get from spying on us? Where did your acomplaces run off too?"

She could tell he was paniking slightly, Ogres arent too smart, and even though this one was pretty smart for an Ogre he seemed to rely on pure strength rather than communication skills. Bearing her fangs tauntingly she spoke clearly and with confidence,

"You wont get any information from me, by the light ill die before i betray the Alliance to scum like you!"

This made him even more angry, and he squeezed her so hard she fell unconsious.

When she next woke it was light again, and she couldnt move, she had several broken bones as a result of the angry Ogre, but she could turn herself over so she had a clear view of the forest behind her cage. For a moment all she could see was wild deer, but then she noticed a few leaves move without being touched, there was no wind, could it be Kharava?

After a few more moments of blurred vision, she could see his feint outline, she tried to whisper to him, but no sound would come out of her mouth. He had come close enough to be at the cage bars now, and could whisper to her,

"Lorci, Erilithal told me what happened, it was very stupid of you, i would have made it out fine, you had no need to risk your life like that. Nonetheless we have been searching for more allys within the Lor'danel forces and attempting to worm out the spy.

"I hadnt been sure you were still alive, i saw the Ogre appear almost out of knowhere and grab you. I couldnt come sooner as it would seem the spy has the senitals on high alert, an order came from higher up to watch who entered and left the village. I managed to sneek away thanks to Erilithal, i braught you some food and water. I promise i will get you out of here soon, but they are watching your cage, they suspect someone to come for you, i dont believe they will fataily wound you as they will want to gain information out of you.

"Because of the high security the spy wont be able to leave the village to betray our information, please hold on, i have to go someone is coming"

Kharava backed away carefully Lorci only able to nod in acknowledgement at him, even that hurt. Managing to turn herself again to see the newcomer to her cage, she found herself looking into the pale green eyes of a Human, dressed in the usual Twilight Cultist robes.

As he stared through the bars at her, he looks stressed and somewhat shaken, he was averagely built and had a sandy blonde ponytail which swayed as he moved nervously, his pale skin covered in dust and dirt. He was clearly only an initiate, and seemed rather out of his depth. He spoke in a fightened voice, stuttering as he tried to make the words come out.

"I..i...i...if i help y..y..y..you escape, w..w..would you t..t..t..take me with you?"

Shocked by this Lorci could only cough and splutter in reply, her wounds were pretty severe so she had to calm herself before she could speak.

"How...do you...plan...to help" She rasped, struggling for air,

The humans eyes widened at the realisation of her wounds, but replied with a bit more purpose.

"Come dusk, the whole camp gathers and takes the blood of a sacrificial animal, i can slip away, I can craft a key using the blacksmith anvil before then, it will unlock the cage door and i can help you escape, make the way towards Lor'danel. I only joined up with these damned cultists out of fear, once your in theres no escape but death, and i do not wish to die just yet."

Lorci nodded and winced in pain again, now aware she was slowly bleeding from a gash in her side, she looked up at the human with an expression that told him, he couldnt fail.

As it was nearing dusk, Lorci was barely able to stay consious, but managed to stay awake enough to see the cultists, all making their way towards the other side of the camp, after the majority had gone and there were only a couple of stragglers left, she saw the Human sneaking his way back to her cage, with something in his hand. The key!

After the last couple of stragglers has dissapeared, he came towards her cage, and unlocked the door.

"Can you move? We need to be as fast as possible, as soon as they discover your gone, they will begin scouring the woods for you"

In an attempt to get up she managed to lift her torso about a foot off the ground, before collapsing in exaustion and pain, then passed out.

While she was out, the Human scooped her up, and moved as fast as he could towards the closest ally camp, The Grove of the Ancients.

Upon awakening Lorci found herself laying on a bed of fairly comfortable feathers and cloth, and wrapped in bandages. Looking around she discovered she was in the care of the Protectors at The Grove of the Ancients, laying close by to her seeminly asleep was her rescuer, the Human.

He stirred and turned to face her,

"When they saw me running over carrying you, they panicked, and a trigger happy Night Elf caught my arm with his blade, I've got a pretty nasty deep wound there now and need to rest to let it heal."

The Human looked confused at Lorci giggled, she saw Kharava walking over looking apolagiticaly at her. When he reached them, she heard his gruff voice speak, but could barely keep her eyes open out of tiredness, she let herself rest while lsitening to him.

"I'm very sorry, i acted before i found out what was going on, i didnt realise Garriorn here was helping you, you were so still in his arms i thaught the Hammer had sent him to deliver your corpse." Kharava bowed his head.

Lorci shifted slightly, so Garriorn is his name, she thaught. Feeling a bit better for being in safety and her wounds tended too, she sat up, and spoke clearly.

"Thank you Garriorn for helping me, I couldnt have moved on my own nevermind escaped, i shall use my influence as a high standing hero to assure your safety within the Alliance to show my appreciation.

"Kharava what happened with the cultist spy, have they been uncovered?"

Kharava smiled as Lorci said this.

"Yes he was found and taken care of, he slipped up, he was found just on the edge of the forest near Lor'danel talking with a Twilight Hammer leader, he was discovered by a patrolling senital and carted off to Stormwind on the first boat to be tried and punished"

Relaxing at this imformation Lorci decided she wanted a bed a bit more confortable, and to be home in her small house in Darnassus, cuddle up with her cat, and not worry about keeping Darkshore safe, at last until she was fully recovered.

"Kharava, i would very much like to go back to Darnassus, i now have peace of mind Darkshore is safe for the time being and would like to rest in the comfort of my own home."

Kharava did not look surprised at this request, and smilled and nodded, leaving to make the preperations for the short journey.

Turning to face Garriorn she smiled at him and fell back into a light sleep, resting until she could go home.


End file.
